


Mercy

by SelfMadeBarriers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfMadeBarriers/pseuds/SelfMadeBarriers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The immediate aftermath of the stunning 'Beneath You'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, not mine - obviously!! But I thank St. Joss for letting them come out to play with me.

“...Buffy, can we rest?” 

The crushing weight of his words finally found their mark in her heart as the makeshift stake fell from her grip; the clatter stirring her from inertia.

Venturing into the smoke cloud that hung halo-like about his head, she reached out to him touching his flesh, dismissing the stark images that ripped unbidden through her brain, and tender hands held his shoulders as she drew him away from the incendiary cross to lean against benign pews. 

The revealed cruciform scorches glared at her and challenged the extent of her humanity. 

Her heart spoke.

“Rest now, Spike!”

**Author's Note:**

> All my drabbles have a titular connection. No prizes for guessing correctly, just a warm feeling that you are a clever clogs and have good taste.


End file.
